My Little Gatlin: Casting is well- Magic
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: Stupid title- great story. Lena and Ethan are bored out of their mind, so why not translate a few casts? When a cast (whose outcome in unknown) is accidentally used, Lena, Ethan, and Uncle Macon venture out into Gatlin.They must find a way to counteract the cast, or face staying equine forever. (Rated T because I don't think I can ever be kid friendly in real life or in my writing
1. Chapter 1

**This fandom must be smaller than I thought, since no one has done this crossover.**  
**Inspired after the events of the MLP:FiM episode "Magic Duel"/"Magical Duel" (it goes by either title) where The Great And Powerful Trixie returns with her new badass magic and mainly wants Twilight out, but she goes to Zecora (****_she's an evil enchantress-and she does evil dances..._****) that inspired me to write a "wrong spell" fanfiction with The Caster Chronicles and My Little Pony G4, Friendship is Magic. All translations are from Google Translate.**  
**Enjoy!**  
**(I do not own My Little Pony or The Caster Chronicles)**

"Oh, come on- it doesn't look like it's gonna hurt anything!" teased Ethan, looking at the words written in Latin. "Just because it looks harmless doesn't mean it is." replied Lena, studying the page carefully. Her eyes narrowing to try to read it better. She looked up from the pages to her boyfriend "I can't make any sense of it."  
Ethan sat down on the floor of her bedroom, studying it.  
This had been their pastime for a while, along with various magic-related subjects. In the past few years, Ethan Wate had met Lena and her family of Casters, Incubi, ect.-, which were mainly a different type of witch, wizard, vampire, or some other mythical being. At first he expected her Uncle Macon to stand in front of the doorway when he came over and shout "you shall not pass!", but eventually Macon got wind of the joke and now Ethan had the tendency to nervously look over his shoulder now and then.  
"I can't read Latin, period." he said, giving up. Lena giggled and went back to looking at it carefully. After a few minutes she pulled Ethan over towards her, pointing at various words. "I have some of it- see that? it's _magia_- magic." she said, pointing to the first word of the first line.

Ethan rolled his eyes playfully. "Whoa. 'magic' in a Caster book. I'm shocked."

She ignored him going on with her translation. "_T__erra, Caelum, et overlords_- the translates as 'Earth, Sky, and overlords'" Ethan chimed in "so the first line is ' Magic, Earth, Sky, and overlords", whatever that means." Lena shrugged. She turned to face him, as if about to ask him a question. "_magica liberalitas, benignitas, fides, officium, risus_" she stated matter-of-factly, waiting for Ethans response. He scratched the back of his neck, completely clueless. "umm...magic...generosity, kindness, honesty...loyalty...and ….laughter?" he asked, and Lena nodded.

She read another line. "_ex meis corpus humanum disputem__..._" her voice trailed off as she wrote it down in English on a sheet of notebook paper. "from my human body I plead-" he looked confused "this is getting a little weird...", she said as she picked up the book, repeating her last few motions. "_pedibus me et libera me_- Ethan, I think I've got it!" she said, throwing the scroll down with excitement, picking up the piece of paper as if it was a winning lottery ticket.

"and it says-" he asked, looking at her from the floor. He was a Wayward, not a Caster- so he refused to even read the cast, just incase he'd be transported into another dimension, or spontaneously combust. Whichever came first.

Lena stood up tall, reciting from the book and her notes.  
"_magia, Terra, Caelum, et overlords_  
_magica liberalitas, benignitas, fides, officium, risus_  
_ex meis corpus humanum disputem_  
_pedibus me et libera me_

magic, Earth, Sky, and overlords  
magic, generosity, kindness, honesty, loyalty, and laughter  
from my human body I plead  
give me hooves and set me free-"

There was a crack, a sickening and frightening crack, like lightning striking inches from your face or hearing your skull crack on linoleum or concrete. Black smoke filled the room, circling them as they both were pushed by an unknown force to the ground.  
As quickly as it had came, it vanished and as soon as both of them had been able to see -and think- straight, a voice echoed from downstairs.

"Lena Duchannes! You have some explaining to do, young lady!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**Thanks for reading the first installment of my Caster Chronicles/ My Little Pony fanfic, I hope I pleased all of you!**

**Anyway, with school and a few extra-circular activities starting up, I might only be updating stories on night like these when my homework is done by 4-ish. Sadly, those days are few and far between- but since everyone (besides myself) is messed up with 2nd semester schedule changes, hopefully they'll take it easy on us for a little while! Anyway, this chapter was inspired by "Lions In Cages" by Wolf Gang, not like anyone cares or anything...and it's also embarrassingly short- I apologize for that. Also, I'm stumped on what Ethan's cutie mark should be...Macon's too. Please leave any ideas you have in a review! :)**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP or The Caster Chronicles))**

* * *

Lena opened her eyes, and rolled over. She rubbed her forehead, suddenly hitting a bump. She felt it. It was a horn. She put her hand down, and then screamed. She didn't have hands. She had hooves. She gained strength in her body because of the shock and looked into the mirror. A unicorn between four and five feet tall, a dark rock gray coat, the same black curly hair (but now also a tail), the same green and gold eyes, but a tattoo was place right on her rear. It was two moon-shaped crystals, one gold and one green.  
"Ethan!" she said, as Ethan opened his eyes, cross-eyed for a few second, then he gained focus of the world around him.  
"Lena, what happ- _oh my god there's a talking horse in her room_!" he said, backing away, still lying flat on the ground.

She sighed. "yeah. I'm a magical talking horse, and so are _you_- oh smart one." she said, pointing at him with her hoof. Ethan wearily looked down at his hooves. Then, he screamed like a girl at a Justin Bieber concert. He scrambled up to the mirror, examining the pair of wings his new denim blue body had, as he ruffled his dark hair, pretty much excited about the whole thing. He backed up, getting a running start before taking flight and zooming off down the stairs. "Sweet!" he said to himself, calling to Lena "Lena! you _gotta_ try this!" he said, laughing hysterically.

Lena trotted to outside her door. "Ethan! Watch out- you'll hurt yourself!" she said nervously.  
"Lena! What's taking so long?" said her Uncle's voice from below.  
"_Nothing_, Uncle Macon!" she called back, trying to jump up and catch Ethan as he flew past.

Ethan was too thrilled to notice he had tipped over furniture, shattered vases, and hit painting all the way through the house on his joyride. He laughed, dive-bombing for the stairs. He gained momentum, coasting a few feet from the stairs.  
"oh, no you _don't_-" said a voice, Ethan blind with joy over his wings. Then, he felt his face hit something equivalent to a brick wall, but it was thin air. He has seen a lot the past few years, so an invisible wall was the least of his worries.  
He skidded to the side, landing on the ground. He propped himself up with one front hoof, rubbing his head with the other. "What the-" he said, regaining his sight for the second time today, the figure casting a dark shadow over him becoming clearer.

Two bright green eyes that were large and cartoon-ish like his, but eyes were full of rage and irritation. It also had a charcoal coat, with hair and other features of its body that were too detailed for Ethan's still-adjusting eyes, it was wearing a white suit, resembling the stereotypical chihuahuas that rich women owned that had an outfit for every hour of the day. He blinked, glancing at the suit. He'd seen it before...  
Ethan's eye widened. "Oh sh-"  
His sentence was interrupted with Lena galloping down the stairs, her jaw dropping at what she was in front of her.

"_Uncle Macon_?!"


End file.
